


Trapped In A Maze Of Endless Walls (These Blockades Must Fall)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Minor Angst, Minor Overlord Spoilers, Overlord AU, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “What are they doing down there?” he asked, his voice still shaking after all that he saw down there, all that he heard, all that he smelt. “What are they doing Jemma?”She was staring out the window, the curtain pushed back slightly. She didn’t turn to face him, just continued to stare, her face bathed in moonlight. There were shouts coming from outside, voices shouting orders to one another. Fear was evident in her face, a true terror that he had rarely seen before. And that didn’t surprise him. He knew how bad Hydra were, what they did but this… this was something more. Something extra on top that he didn’t know or understand. And he wanted too, he really did.  Because he wanted to stop Hydra.





	Trapped In A Maze Of Endless Walls (These Blockades Must Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is based loosely on Overlord, there will be very few spoilers, the main things being those from the trailers and the synopsis, but if you want to avoid this and come back afterwards, feel free!

“What are they doing down there?” he asked, his voice still shaking after all that he saw down there, all that he heard, all that he smelt. “What are they doing Jemma?”

She was staring out the window, the curtain pushed back slightly. She didn’t turn to face him, just continued to stare, her face bathed in moonlight. There were shouts coming from outside, voices shouting orders to one another. Fear was evident in her face, a true terror that he had rarely seen before. And that didn’t surprise him. He knew how bad Hydra were, what they did but this… this was something more. Something extra on top that he didn’t know or understand. And he wanted too, he really did.  Because he wanted to stop Hydra.

Everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to. And they were oh so close to getting to doing that. They were about to make their final move, their final advance on Hydra but they couldn’t. Not with the jamming device they had placed on top of the tower in town. It was the one thing that was stopping them from making their final move, from bringing down Hydra and stopping their power expanding, tentacles wrapping around another piece of power.

That was what he was there for. He was there to bring it down, to allow for the others to be able to communicate and bring about the downfall of Hydra. But he had to bring down that tower, and after seeing what was hidden underneath it, he couldn’t do it alone.

He needed Jemma’s help. She knew the town the best, she knew everything that was going on in this town, but she… she was hiding what was going on. She was keeping it to herself, hiding away from the horrors that she knew. “Jemma please, what’s going on.”

“You don’t want to know,” she whispered, letting go of the curtain, the thing falling back in place and blocking out the moonlight, the room returning to one of semi-darkness now, only two lamps being the source of light, bathing the room in a harsh orange glow. “You don’t,” she repeated, looking at him now, eyes wide. Even in the dim light, he could see they were a deep brown, could see that they would usually be warm and full of live and laughter and love. But that had been extinguished, overtaken by a never-ending fear. “Please, Fitz, get out of here, leave. And never come back.” The way that she said it made it seem like it wasn’t up for debate, but he had to explain. He had to.

Waiting a moment, he took a step closer to her, watching as she hugged herself, arms close to her chest, chewing on her lip nervously. “Jemma, I can’t. I… I’m with S.H.I.E.L.D.” Her eyes widened at this, as she realised what was happening, as she realised who he was but he continued, not wanting to be interrupted. “I’m here to bring the tower down. So we can help defeat Hydra, to stop them from doing this to anymore people but I need to know what’s happening down there Jemma.”

A heavy sigh escaped her, and she walked through the kitchen, and flicked the switch on her kettle, a gentle humming as it started to heat up. She watched it as it started to whistle, steam escaping from it, and once it was done, she made two mugs of tea and took one of the seats at the table, and pushed the second mug to the other seat, as if beckoning him to sit. He hesitated for a moment, and then joined her, and when he did, she began her story.

“They came her about three years ago, and just took over everything. The schools, the hospital, the town hall. It became the norm to have soldiers patrolling everywhere with guns. We all just adapted, but then it got worse. They set up posts around the edges of town, they created a border around the town. Stopped us entering and leaving without the correct documents, and then they stopped us leaving altogether. They control everything here. They fired everyone from the school, and teach what they want now, and the hospital we can’t… no one goes there anymore. It’s abandoned.” She shook her head before reaching for her mug and taking a drink, but for Fitz, this was all too much, and a mug of tea was the last thing on his mind.

“And beneath the tower…” He was scared to ask this. “What do they do there?”

A long pause, and a longer sigh from Jemma. “No one knows. Not really. We hear the screams, we see the people vanish. Neighbours, friends… family. They all go down there, and they don’t come back. We don’t know what they do to them but it’s… it’s not good. It’s hell down there.”

“I saw down there, I escaped from down there.”

“How did you even get down there?” There was a tone of disbelief from Jemma, and she pushed her mug to the side, as though it wasn’t something that was important any more. “No one leaves there. No one… no one has ever… escaped. And if anyone tries, Hydra makes sure that they’re dealt with.”

“I went… I went down there. I know that sounds crazy because of what I saw but I wanted to see what system Hydra had, to see what was needed to be done to bring the tower down. I thought there would only be guards down there but…”

“But you were wrong?”

“I was wrong,” Fitz agreed, letting out an involuntary shiver because he knew that what he saw down there would never leave him. “But I can stop this Jemma, I can end this, but I can’t do this alone. I need someone to help me with taking down the tower. If we take that down, it allows S.H.I.E.L.D. communications to occur. And with that, Hydra can be defeated but I need your help.”

“How? Why? What do you need my help for?” She seemed so confused, so shocked, and she kept sending glances over her shoulder, at the door, as though she were expecting someone to kick the door down at any moment and take her away. It pained him to think about how much fear she must live in, a fear that one day she could go missing and never be heard from again, tortured beyond belief for some sick Hydra experiment. Not even a person, simply a number in a long list, part of an experiment. “I’m useless Fitz. I’m not trained like you; what am I supposed to do to help?”

“You’re brave.” When she scoffed, he expanded his reasoning. “You let me in here, only taking my word that I needed help. I could have been Hydra. I could have been anyone but still, you trusted me. You let me in here. And you hesitated about the hospital, about how you said that no one goes there, but you were going to say we. You worked there. You were head of their surgical department. I saw the certificates, they may be hidden away in the main room, but I saw them. You’re a doctor, Dr. Jemma Simmons.”

“You really are a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.” Her lips flicked up into a soft smile and she laughed. “But how are we going to do this. How are we going to break in and destroy this place and rescue the people that are trapped in there?”

“There’s a pipe, part of an old drainage system that must have been part of the old town, where it must have once been built. So we can get them out there, it’s how I got out, I’m not even sure that Hydra knows that it exists. But we can get them out using that, and then we can blow the base, knock out the jammer that’s stopping our communications and then we can bring down Hydra.”

No response from Jemma once he explained his plan, she just stared at him, and without thinking, he reached over and took one of her hands in his own. She stared at it, looking at it with confusion before looking up at him. And that’s when he realised he messed up, that he overstepped the mark by all but demanding her help. “You don’t have to do this Jemma, but I can’t… I can’t do this alone. I need your help but… I don’t want to hurt you. Isn’t that ridiculous? I want you to do this but if something happens to you… and I’m sorry. For bringing this all to you. For making you make this choice. This isn’t your life. You didn’t sign up for this.”

“I want to do this.” The words left her before even she knew it, and she spun her hand beneath his so she was holding it now, and she wasn’t even sure that he knew what he was doing but he ran his thumb over the back over her hand, calloused skin surprisingly comforting. “They took my parents. Killed them, and they almost did… I want revenge. I want them to… I want to do this. I have to do this. No more people can suffer because of them and if we can stop this, then I’m in.” The words she was saying, she never once thought that she could say them, but she had to, after all that had happened. She couldn’t let any more people suffer. Looking at him with a steely gaze, she repeated her words. “I have to do this.”

Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, he met her gaze. “Then let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is short, it does have the potential for more, so if anyone would be interested in that, I will happily write more! Thanks so much for taking the time to read, I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
